Advice From Agatha
by Somigliana
Summary: Charlie Weasley receives a very special Valentine's card.


**Advice from Agatha**

* * *

_12th February 1999  
Quality Quidditch Supplies, Diagon Alley_

Charlie weighed the broomstick in his hands, marvelling at the perfect balance and fluid lines of the shaft. The glossy varnish was cool and smooth under his fingertips, and he couldn't wait to slip the wood between his legs, give it a thorough test-drive. He started to calculate how long he'd have to save up for it, and he started to justify why he really needed a professional broom, and he wondered how amazing it would feel to…

"I wouldn't buy that if I were you, Charlie."

Charlie turned his head, and he smiled as he recognised Meghan McCormack. She was wearing a purple Pride of Portree shirt, and her curly, dark hair was caught in a high, untidy ponytail.

He gave the brand new Firebolt III a suspicious look. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Braking Charm is a bit dodgy," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Puddlemere's new Chaser landed himself in St. Mungo's with it last weekend. Didn't you hear about that?"

Charlie gave her a sheepish smile, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been at work for the last two weeks," he admitted. He shrugged. "The owls refuse to deliver the _Daily Prophet_. Agatha's only been around a couple of months, and she still likes the taste of owl."

Meghan grinned, and Charlie noticed that her cheeks dimpled attractively—he'd never noticed that when they'd been at school. But then, he'd always been busy trying to bump her off her broomstick rather than actually look at her.

Meghan tilted her head and contemplated him through long eyelashes. "Wow, it really has been a long time since we've chatted," she said.

Was it his imagination, or was she standing closer to him than before? He nodded mutely, feeling a little like a tongue-tied third-year. He put the broom back on its display shelf, and he narrowly avoided knocking the entire thing down.

"I've got practice in a bit, but I'd love to catch-up." She reached into her pocket and flashed two bright purple tickets under his nose. "Kirley scored me some Weird Sisters VIP tickets… next weekend?"

Charlie grimaced. "I've… got duty at the Reserve," he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

She pouted. "Can't you switch out?"

He shook his head—he was always a clumsy oaf on dates anyway. It was probably best to circumvent disaster right now. "Sorry."

"That's too bad, Charlie," she said mournfully.

As he watched her sashay out of the shop, a part of him couldn't help but agree.

* * *

14th February 1999

Dearest, darling, gorgeous Charlie,

Happy Valentine's Day to my very favourite keeper!

Thank you for all your love and attention since I arrived at the Hebrides last year! I adore you, my human… as do all the dragons here.

I want you to know that I'm about to give you advice with only love and your best interests in my heart. You spend too much time at the reservation, flame-head. I know that you love dragons, but we make poor mates, youngling.

I think—all the dragons do—that you should spend time with a woman of the two-legged variety. You were telling us of the woman who flies a broomstick as well as you do—that would be a sight to behold! Accept her invitation to indulge in dance. If you like her enough to bring her to visit, I won't eat her, I promise.

Enjoy life, my youngling—find your wings and fly!

With all my love and big, heart-shaped smoke rings,  
Agatha.

* * *

_20th February 1999  
Weird Sisters concert_

His inhibitions already dampened and blurred by rather too much of a bright purple cocktail, Charlie watched the crowd sway and swell to the music. It had been such a long time since he'd relaxed and had an evening away from work.

He was actually really glad that 'Agatha' had sent him a wake-up card.

Charlie grinned in a bemused fashion when Meghan set another drink down on the table and slid onto his lap.

"What's that called again?" he asked, pointing to the drink.

"Sex on the Reserve," she said with a cheeky wink, and she moved to the beat of the music on his lap in sinuous grind.

"Really?" he asked in a strangled voice.

Meghan leant closer and put her nose against his. "You're so gullible it's cute, Chaz," she said, and then she kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Meghan McCormack is the Keeper for Pride of Portree. Her brother is Kirley Duke, a member of the Weird Sisters.

According to the HP lexicon: Quidditch Keeper and dragon keeper.

Thank you to gelsey for being my star!

Written for a challenge at lj's romancingwizard. The prompt was: A big, soppy card.


End file.
